Embodiments of the inventive subject matter generally relate to the field of computers, and, more particularly, to navigating through cross-referenced documents.
There are many types of electronic documents, including word processor documents, spreadsheets, Portable Document Format (PDF) document, etc. It can be very common for a document to contain references to other sections in the same document or other documents.